Reliant
by Heterophobe
Summary: Keduanya saling tak menyukai karena memori masa lalu. Namun rasa tak suka ini hanyalah awal dari tumbuhnya afeksi yang enggan mereka akui. ー Jaehyun/Taeyong
1. Chapter 1: Outset

_Heterophobe presents an NCT's fanfiction_

.

.

 _ **Reliant**_

 _Chapter 1: Outset_

 _"Aku membencimu, Raja. Kau dan seluruh keluargamu. Seandainya aku penyihir, mungkin keluargamu sudah kukutuk jadi katak sawah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sejak kecil adalah seorang yang murah senyum. Senyum hangat laksana matahari senantiasa menghias paras tampan yang merupakan salah satu aset berharganya selain kedua tangan yang ia miliki. Kenapa tangan? Karena mata pencaharian Jaehyun membutuhkan keahlian dua buah tangan yang sudah ia latih dalam kecepatan dan ketepatan sejak kecil.

Jaehyun adalah seorang pesulap. Saat awal ia mengenal dunia sulap, semua orang mencemooh, termasuk keluarganya. Para pria di keluarganya, selalu mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengawal kerajaan. Seperti pekerjaan turun-temurun karena keluarga Jaehyun sejak dahulu dipercayai sebagai orang yang dapat melindungi Raja.

 _"Aku tak menyukai pekerjaan yang kasar," kata Jaehyun kecil saat sang Ayah menceritakan padanya mengenai tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban saat dewasa nanti._

Pada saat itu, Jaehyun kecil sudah bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memperkenalkannya pada dunia sulap yang terlihat berkilauan di mata seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawa demi orang angkuh yang hanya bisa duduk di atas singgasana, memerintah sana-sini seakan manusia adalah ternak miliknya. Jaehyun kecil belajar sulap diam-diam setelah mendapat tentangan dari keluarga, terutama sang ayah.

Jaehyun tak pernah menangis. Sejak kecil, tak seorangpun pernah melihat Jaehyun bersedih. Meski ketika sang Ayah meninggal dalam perang untuk melindungi keluarga kerajaan, Jaehyun tak bersedih.

 _"Kesedihan adalah kelemahan, bagaimanapun keadaannya, seburuk apapun, jangan pernah kehilangan senyummu. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang berguna darimu."_

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah sepenuhnya menggantung di cakrawala. Pagi ini cerah dengan siraman cahaya matahari menyambut bumi. Kokok ayam jantan bersautan membangunkan insan yang masih terlelap dalam bunga tidur.

Namun, pasar sudahlah ramai bahkan saat matahari masih saja mengintip. Udara dipenuhi dengan celotehan tiap pedagang, riuh-rendah membahas banyak hal diiringi suara-suara lain sebagai pelengkap melodi pagi ini.

Desa Rion merupakan desa para pedagang. Pasar utama dari seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Prudia itu berpusat di desa ini. Kebanyakan petani, nelayan, serta pengrajin menjual hasil jerih payah mereka di sini dari matahari terbit sampai hampir terbenam ke peraduan.

Kerajaan Prudia adalah kerajaan yang paling berjaya di antara kerajaan lainnya selama beberapa dekade karena terus berhasil dalam perang, baik perang untuk mempertahankan wilayah sendiri atau untuk merebut wilayah kerajaan lain. Selain karena memiliki ahli strategi yang berkualitas dan para bahadur yanh kuat, Raja-rajanya pun juga sangat kompeten dan cerdik. Termasuk Raja yang baru-baru ini naik tahta, adalah favorit setiap rakyat di setiap desa yang dinaungi oleh Prudia. Pada masa ini, perang adalah hal utama penentu kejayaan suatu kerajaan. Politik hanyalah kedok belaka.

Biasanya Raja di Prudia akan terpilih pada usia kisaran 30 tahun, namun dalam kasus ini, Raja baru terpilih di usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun. Hal ini dikarenakan Raja sebelumnya, yang adalah Ayahanda dari Raja muda ini meninggal karena stroke dadakan.

"Percayalah padaku, bedebah tua itu mati karena diracun." Sebuah pernyataan dilontarkan oleh pemuda dengan tubuh atletis dan berparas tampan yang tengah menggigit roti bertekstur kasar dengan acuh di sebuah kedai yang sepertinya baru saja siap-siap untuk buka.

Kedai Middlemere adalah salah satu kedai populer di Rion. Selalu ramai oleh pengunjung baik siang ataupun malam. Saat malam hari, kedai ini juga memiliki fungsi lain sebagai bar. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria dengan satu anak yang ramah dan disukai banyak orang.

"Anak bodoh! Pelankan suaramu! Kalau sampai didengar pengawal kerajaan, kau bisa dipenjara dengan tuduhan menebar rumor tidak sedap!" Pemuda lain dengan suara bariton yang maskulin mendesis sambil mata sipitnya awas melihat ke sekeliling.

Yang diperingatkan berhenti mengunyah, memandangi potongan roti di tangan sebelum manik mata beralih pada kawannya.

"Kau benar." Ia berucap sambil menyodorkan roti ke hadapan pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanannya,

"Roti ini memang tak sedap."

"...Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Aku serius, Jaehyun!"

"Hei, aku juga serius. Cobalah makan rotinya."

"Kumakan saja kau daripada terus menimbulkan masalah!"

"Paman, Johnny jadi kanibal, nih~ Aku mau dimakannya~" Jaehyun mengadu pada seorang pria paruh baya tak jauh dari mereka yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas minuman dengan tenang.

"Hei, memangnya kau ini sepuluh tahun?" Johnny mengacak-acak gemas rambut coklat karamel teman sejak kecilnya. Jaehyun merespon dengan kekehan jenaka dan lanjut menghabiskan sarapan.

"Kalian ini bukannya keluar cari gadis tapi malah kencan berdua di sini. Pantas saja para gadis takut mendekati kalian saking lengketnya kalian."

Johnny berdehem keras, bermaksud menyela; sebelum ia dicurigai sebagai pria yang menyimpang. "Maaf, ayah. Tak ada gadis manapun di desa ini yang takut padaku. Kebanyakan memujaku."

Jaehyun melirik sinis sekilas sebelum kemudian memasang ekspresi seperti mau muntah. Johnny ini terkadang memang suka narsis berlebihan.

Sang Ayah tertawa saja, "Lalu, tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak―"

"Dia itu homo, asal Paman tahu saja. Jadi jangan percaya, " Jaehyun menyela. "Minta susunya lagi, Paman!"

Johnny melemparkan senyum ramah beraura membunuh, "Hey. Kenapa kau suka sekali menebar rumor jelek, sih, akhir-akhir ini?" Ayah Johnny hanya terkekeh kecil, terbiasa akan adu mulut kedua pemuda yang ia sayangi ini. Pria dengan rambut yang sebagian besar sudah memutih ini berlalu dari dekat mereka, membuatkan apa yang Jaehyun pesan.

Telapak menumpu pipi, Jaehyun menghela napas. "Karena aku bosan dan kesal."

Air muka Johnny berubah, otot-otot wajah mengendur dan dahi mengerut tipis di antara kedua alis. Prihatin.

"Ah, karena kehilangan pekerjaanmu, ya." Air muka Jaehyun jadi tak santai begitu Johnny menyebut penyebab keresahan yang ia rasakan.

"Semua gara-gara kebijakan brengsek dari si culas Taeyong itu." Tangan mengepal marah di atas meja. Johnny berdoa agar Jaehyun tak tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kayu ini dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga perkataanmu dan kau masih saja sembrono," dengus Johnny. Respon Jaehyun hanya memutar bola mata; jengah akan peringatan yang selalu dilontar Johny untuk membatasi perkataan bila berhubungan dengan kerajaan.

Ia yang semula duduk menghadap meja kini duduk menyamping menghadap Jaehyun. "Berkali-kali kukatakan, kau tak akan bisa kaya kalau hanya mengandalkan pekerjaan macam itu. Carilah pekerjaan lain."

"Tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin bermain sulap." Suaranya terdengar redup. Johnny pun juga merasa lebih baik diam saja.

Sebuah gelas berisi susu disodorkan ke hadapan Jaehyun. "Paman dengar raja baru kita memang sangat membenci sulap."

"Hmm, mungkin dia ada trauma sama pesulap?" Johnny mengelus dagu.

"Padahal mendiang ayahnya sangat menyukai sulap." Lagi helaan napas dihembus sembari kedua tangan memutar-mutar gelas di tempat seakan tak ada niat ingin menyesap isinya.

"Jaehyun, kau tak memiliki minat untuk mengikuti jejak Ayahmu?"

"Mengorbankan diri dan mati di medan perang? Maaf saja, aku tak akan sudi. Itu namanya mati konyol." Sinar pada manik mata terlihat menyala-nyala. Amarah yang ia miliki untuk mendiang ayah tampaknya belum padam.

"Tapi Jaehyun―"

"Maaf, paman. Meski aku harus mati karena kelaparan, aku tak akan mengambil pekerjaan itu." Jaehyun berkata tegas. Johnny dan Ayahnya hanya bisa saling pandang sambil mengedikkan bahu. Jaehyun ini memang selalu saja keras kepala.

"Mana mungkin kau mati kelaparan kalau kau masih suka makan gratis di tempat ayahku." Pemuda dengan sebagian poni menutupi mata ini mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memberi pancingan pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terdiam sesaat, lantas cengiran lebar menghias paras tampannya. "Astaga, kau tak perlu menyebutkannya, Johnny. Aku jadi malu~"

"Katakan padaku jika memang benar urat malumu belum putus."

"Hahaha~ sudah, sudah. Anggap saja kami ini seperti keluargamu sendiri. Paman janji akan terus memperhatikan gizimu dan Johnny."

"Ah, ayah. Aku cinta padamu~" Johnny mengedip sebelah mata manja sambil membentuk tanda cinta dengan jemarinya.

"Paman, bukan hanya aku saja 'kan yang merinding?"

"Jaehyunie~"

"Maaf, kau bukan tipeku."

"Sini biat kucium pipi bulatmu itu~"

"Paman, tolong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istana kerajaan begitu megah menjulang di tengah-tengah tiap desa yang dinaungi. Dilindungi tembok tebal, pagar besi yang kuat, serta para penjaga yang tak pernah hilang waspada, selama ini istana selalu aman dari segala jenis penyusup.

Mungkin.

"Raja menghilang!"

"Kerahkan regu pencari dan datangi tiap desa!"

"Hubungi tiap pos penjagaan di desa-desa untuk siaga mengawasi dan mencari!"

"Astaga keponakanku ini tak pernah lelah, ya?"

"Ini bukan saatnya tertawa, kan, Tuan? Bagaimana bila dia diculik?"

"Aih, kau seperti tak tahu anak itu bagaimana."

"...Benar juga. Tetap saja, khawatirlah sedikit."

"Hohoho."

「Chapter 1 End」

Yo! Cal mau sedikit cuap-cuap, boleh ya?

Pertama-tama, _bonjour!_

Sebut saja saya Cal (re: Kal). Saya masih baru di fandom 3D seperti ini jadi mohon maaf bila ditemukan banyak kesalahan. Awalnya, gak pernah berpikir untuk membuat fic NCT tema kerajaan gini macam game RPG tapi karena mood sedang tidak cocok dengan romansa di tema keseharian, saya putuskan untuk mempublish ini. Sudah cukup lama saya tidak menulis jadi kemungkinan besar masih punya /banyak/ kekurangan.

Anyway, untuk para reader sekalian. Terima kasih, ya, bagi yang sudah mau membaca. Saya usahakan untuk tidak memperbanyaj procrastinate mumpung masih libur. ((Tapi kalo libur biasanya makin malas, ya, haha))

Sepertinya segini sudah cukup. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

 _Au revoir!_


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

_**Reliant**_

 _Chapter 2: Rescued_

 _._

 _._

" _Tampaknya surga baru saja menurunkan seorang malaikat ke hadapanku."_

.

.

Menyembunyikan figur di balik mantel hitam dengan tudung yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepala, Taeyong melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusnya cepat. Sebisa mungkin dirinya terus berusaha menyatu di keramaian. Jika ada di tempat sepi dan berpakaian seperti ini, tentu orang-orang akan curiga. Namun bila di keramaian, rasanya orang-orang akan jadi lebih cuek dengan sekitar dan mementingkan kebutuhan sendiri saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia kabur dari istana. Ia punya alasan, meski bukanlah sesuatu yang urgen. Taeyong hanya ingin berganti suasana saja. Atmosfir di istana yang sudah sedari kecil ia temui terkadang bisa terasa mencekik. Karena posisinya sebagai orang tertinggi di kerajaan, ia hanya dihadapkan pada urusan politik, perang, dan ekonomi.

Ia masih muda. Bukankah seharusnya ia diizinkan berkeliaran bebas seperti pemuda lain?

Napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat banyaknya tenaga yang terkuras pada separuh awal perjalanan ke desa ini yang ia tempuh dengan berlari. "Aku berlatih setiap hari caranya menyusup keluar dan tampaknya usahaku tidak sia-sia."

Kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk sedikit terangkat memandangi sekitar dengan senang. Matahari, entah kenapa, terasa lebih hangat dan lebih terang saat ia berada di luar istana. Mata perlahan terpejam selagi Taeyong membiarkan wajahnya bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Hanya sesaat sebelum riuh-rendah suara-suara pria yang tengah mencari Taeyong terdengar tak jauh di belakangnya. Buru-buru dirinya membenarkan letak tudung dan lantas berlalu dari posisi, menyelinap ke gang-gang kecil yang terkadang berbau busuk sampah.

Taeyong yang baru saja menaiki tahta sepeninggal sang Ayah, tak pernah menginginkan posisi ini. Ia sudah merasa cukup puas berada di keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Ia tak perlu menjadi raja. Melelahkan. Merepotkan. Ratusan orang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Dan ratusan nyawa dikorbankan jikalau kerajaannya tersudut dalam persaingan. Tidak, Taeyong tak bisa melakukannya. Menjaga ataupun berkorban, tak ada yang diinginkan oleh pria ini.

Sisi tubuh disandarkan pada tembok batu sebuah bangunan minimalis di bagian kanan. Kepalanya terasa nyeri, begitu pula perutnya. Taeyong belum sarapan karena langsung kabur begitu ia bangun tidur.

"Aku juga tidak kabur untuk selama-lamanya kenapa mereka harus sampai seheboh ini, sih? Tch." Taeyong merutuk disertai dengan helaan napas lelah.

Begitu keadaan tubuh sedikit membaik, Taeyong kembali menggerakkan tungkai meninggalkan posisi. Pertama-tama, ia akan mengisi perut dulu.

"Selama aku pakai mantel, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tenang, Taeyong. Tenang," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil memegang erat kain mantel di bagian dada.

Ini adalah Desa Rion. Sewaktu dirinya masih kecil, Taeyong sering diajak kemari oleh mendiang pamannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Hal itu membuatnya cukup tahu seluk-beluk desa yang beruntungnya tak banyak perubahan sampai saat ini. Ada sebuah kedai yang jadi favoritnya karena menyediakan makanan yang tak disediakan di istana.

Taeyong pernah mengajukan beberapa menu yang pernah ia makan di kedai tersebut namun semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Beda level, katanya.

Taeyong terhenti di ujung gang. Di depannya adalah jalanan terbuka yang kosong, tak ada sedikit tempatpun yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian jika Taeyong mengambil resiko untuk menyeberanginya supaya bisa sampai di gang seberang jalan. Jalan pintas menuju kedai favoritnya.

Sepasang manik hitam pekat itu melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, begitu lengang jalanan ini, pikirnya. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang lewat. Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya. Maka selanjutnya, ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyeberangi jalanan kosong yang begitu terang karena langsung mendapat sinar matahari menuju ke gang lain di depan matanya sekarang. Gang selanjutnya dihimpit oleh tembok rumah di kedua sisi dan jalannya lebih sempit dari gang sebelumnya. Benar-benar hanya bisa dilewati oleh seorang saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyong berhasil keluar dari gang sempit tersebut dengan senyum bangga. Hanya beberapa meter lagi dan―

"Yang mulia."

Ia menoleh cepat ke sumber suara begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pandangan mata tertuju pada kayu panjang dengan tombak sebagai ujungnya yang sedang digenggam erat di sisi pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari. Wajah tegas, minim ekspresi, namun tidak terkesan galak. Dan pria gagah itu tak sendiri, karena di belakangnya juga ada beberapa pria gagah lain dengan atribut serupa.

Taeyong tertangkap basah oleh para pengawal. Sumpah serapah terucap dengan lantang di batin Taeyong. Di luar, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"K-kenapa kalian bisa menemukan aku disini?!" tanyanya gusar.

.

.

.

"Kenyang sudah perutku! Terima kasih, paman!" Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Pria paruh baya itu membalas dengan senyum dan kembali fokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Jaehyun bisa menduga kalau si paman tengah memeriksa jumlah pengeluaran dan pemasukan kedai. Kegiatan membosankan, batinnya.

"Melihatmu makan aku juga jadi kenyang." Johnny menimpali disertai helaan napas. Tak peduli bagaimana suasana hati yang Jaehyun rasakan, ia selalu makan dengan baik. Itu tentu saja melegakan.

"Itu pujian, kan? Hahaha." Jaehyun membalas santai. Saat mata tak sengaja melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas lemari persediaan minuman, Jaehyun mengumpat, "Sial! Aku bisa telat!"

"Mau kemana kau?" Dahi Johnny berkerut melihat kepanikan Jaehyun.

"Aku ada pertunjukan kecil di panti asuhan." Air muka Jaehyun cerah saat menjawab sambil dengan cepat menenggak habis air di dalam gelas. Ia selalu merasa senang bila masih ada orang-orang yang mengapresiasi sulap.

"Jangan lupa kalau sore nanti kau akan menemaniku ke Echocia." Johnny berdiri dari kursi terlebih dahulu. Karena Jaehyun akan pergi, ia akan mulai membantu sang Ayah bersama pekerja lainnya.

"Kau ini bocah sepuluh tahun? Kenapa kau selalu ingin ditemani?"

"Hey, ini juga bukan mauku, sialan. Tapi dia tak mau bertemu kalau kau tak ada." Johnny menggerutu. Ia menumpuk piring dan gelas bekas Jaehyun memamah biak tadi.

Jaehyun menepuk punggung kawan dekatnya. "Maaf karena dia lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan kau. Aku sudah pernah menyarankan kalau sebaiknya kau―"

Johnny memberikan gerakan ancaman seperti ingin memukul dengan gelas kayu di tangan. "Bisa gila aku kalau terus bicara denganmu. Pergilah."

"Oke, aku mungkin akan sedikit terlambat, jadi bisakah kita bertemu di dekat air mancur saja? Untuk menyingkat perjalanan."

"Oke."

Jaehyun melirik pada ayah Johnny yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan bukunya. "Tolong pamitkan, ya."

Johnny mengangguk mengerti sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. Lambaian singkat diberikan sebelum ia melangkah cepat keluar dari pintu kedai.

"Lebih baik aku lewat hutan saja," ujarnya. Dan tanpa menimbang-nimbang lagi, Jaehyun berlari ke bagian belakang kedai. Seluk beluk desa Rion, Jaehyun ahlinya. Digunakan untuk kabur dari incaran para pengawal kerajaan yang senang menyatroni kegiatan sulapnya dan ingin memasukkan Jaehyun ke dalam penjara karena kegiatan yang dianggap ilegal tersebut.

"Membuat orang lain senang dianggap ilegal? Cih, lucu sekali."

Saat melewati tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar, Jaehyun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari seseorang, tidak, beberapa orang yang sepertinya terlibat pertikaian. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang sedang menyeret seseorang bermantel tebal yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kerudung mantel.

"Oh, kacau! Jalan pintasku ketahuan! Padahal kukira mereka tak akan pernah tahu daerah ini... Tapi siapa orang itu? Pesulap yang berlagak macam penyihir? Heh. Kau masih pemula rupanya, kau harus belajar caranya melarikan diri dariku, nak." Ia sibuk bermonolog dengan suara rendah yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

Bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kejadian di depan mata, Jaehyun jalan perlahan-lahan, merunduk di antara rerumputan liar setinggi pinggang, menuju ke hutan yang ada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Abaikan Jaehyun, abaikan... Ini bukan urusanmu jadi jangan berlagak macam pahlawan..."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku...! Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku begini!?"

"Tolong tetap tenang sampai kami―"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kalian memperlakukanku begini?!"

Terdengar begitu menderita dan frustrasi teriakan dari si manusia jubah, Jaehyun jadi benar-benar tak bisa tak mengindahkan hal tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memperhatikan ke arah kerumunan itu.

"...Aish, dia harus berterima kasih padaku untuk hal ini nanti."

Karena semua sibuk menahan tubuh orang itu agar berhenti bergerak, penjagaan mereka pada sekitar jadi lemah. Jaehyun berlari ke arah mereka―mencoba sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara dari derapan kedua kaki yang berlari―dan saat ia sudah dekat, salah satu kaki menghentak sebagai tumpuan tubuh selagi kaki satunya sekuat tenaga dilayangkan untuk menendang punggung salah satu pengawal sampai tumbang.

"Arghh!"

Hening mengudara selama beberapa saat karena tak seorangpun menyangka bahwa akan ada yang berani menumbangkan seorang pengawal kerajaan. Beberapa segera maju dan membantu rekan mereka berdiri. Taeyong tetap terdiam, menatap takjub dan bingung pada sang penolong sampai lupa berkedip.

"Siapa kau!?" Seorang pengawal membentak marah padanya. Jaehyun bisa menduga kalau dia adalah komandan mereka.

"Well, aku mau berkenalan, sih, tapi sebaiknya lain kali saja. Aku diburu waktu! Semoga kita tak perlu bertemu lagi!" Senyum mengembang di paras rupawan pesulap muda ini. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Jaehyun segera menarik orang dalam jubah dan membawanya lari ke dalam hutan.

"Kejar mereka!" Teriakan sang komandan membahana sebagai pengiring pengejaran mereka terhadap target yang baru, Jaehyun. Jaehyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini ia harus ketiban sial orang yang ia tolong. Ketika ia selalu berusaha menghindari para pengawal kerajaan dengan hati-hati, kini malah seperti babon yang hilang akal dan berusaha menantang raja hutan. Intinya, ia benar-benar kacau.

"T-terima kasih sudah menolongku tapi kau siapa? Kau tahu, kan, akan berbahaya kalau mereka sampai menangkapmu? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" Taeyong cukup kesulitan mengimbangi langkah cepat Jaehyun. Ia jarang sekali berolahraga, terutama berlari. Namun hari ini, ia berlari terlalu sering. Seluruh sendi di kakinya berteriak, sudah berada di ambang batas. Ia bisa tumbang kapan saja.

"Heh, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Kau juga bikin masalah apa, sih, sampai ditangkap pengawal begitu?" Jaehyun menimpal dengan tersengal-sengal. Keduanya masih berlari melewati hutan untuk bisa mencapai sisi lain.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Jaehyun melirik sekilas pada wajah tertutup kerudung mantel itu sebelum kembali fokus pada medan di hadapan. Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kalau ia sudah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari pengejar mereka. Ia melambatkan tempo lari dan kemudian menarik Taeyong ke sebuah pohon besar beberapa meter di sisi kanan mereka. Bersembunyi adalah strategi tepat ketika stamina berada di ambang batas. Jaehyun menyesal bahwa sarapannya tadi terkuras begitu saja tanpa sempat mengendap dan jadi lemak.

Taeyong menggeramkan sesuatu di balik telapak tangan Jaehyun yang memenjarakan bibirnya sambil kedua tangan berusaha menepis tangan Jaehyun dari wajahnya. Ia juga bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat dan itu membuat Jaehyun kesal.

"Bertahanlah sebentar sampai mereka lewat!" Jaehyun mendesis di dekat telinga Taeyong. "Kalau kau memang ingin tertangkap lagi, akan kulepaskan kau."

Taeyong terdiam. Siapa mau tertangkap lagi ketika ia sudah menghirup kebebasan yang akan sangat sulit didapatkan ini? Hanya saja bukan itu alasan Taeyong bertingkah. Seperti yang diketahui, ia benci disentuh. Dan posisinya benar-benar membuat gelisah setengah mati. Jaehyun yang menempel pada batang pohon yang lebih lebar dari tubuhnya, merengkuh Taeyong hingga punggungnya menekan dada bidang pria penolong dalam balutan kain yang basah oleh keringat. Menjijikkan, pikirnya.

 _Cepatlah lewat, sialan!_ , batin Taeyong.

"Pergi kemana mereka?!" Para pengawal berhenti di balik pohon yang menyembunyikan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dengan terengah-engah. Berlari dengan atribut seragam lengkap dan juga sebuah tombak bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar dari hutan! Begundal tadi membawanya lari cepat sekali!"

"Cepat cari! Kita tak bisa membiarkannya keliaran lebih lama lagi!"

Mereka kembali berlari lurus ke depan dan tanpa berniat menyusuri seisi hutan. Jaehyun menghela napas lega karena hari ini Dewi Fortuna meliriknya.

"Akhh!" Jaehyun berteriak tertahan, tiba-tiba, sambil menarik tangan menjauh dari wajah sang raja. Penyebabnya adalah gigitan Taeyong pada tangannya.

"Hei, kau beruntung aku masih bisa menahan suaraku mengingat mereka belum pergi terlalu jauh. Tsk, kenapa menggigitku, hah?"

Taeyong bergerak menjauh dari tubuh Jaehyun yang lengket, berbau kayu-kayuan, kemungkinan campuran bau keringat dan bau pewangi untuk pria.

"Menjijikkan saat tubuhku menempel padamu." Taeyong menjawab dengan nada merinding bercampur risih sambil menepuk-nepuk mantelnya.

Hal itu memicu Jaehyun untuk mendebat sang adam yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan posisi tadi? Hei, tak bisakah kau tunjukkan sedikit penghargaan untukku yang sudah menaruh hidupku di ujung jurang karena menyelamatkan orang asing sepertimu?"

Taeyong menunduk. Apa yang dikatakan oleh si penolong benar. Kalau Jaehyun tertangkap, dia bisa dianggap pengkhianat meski hanya menghajar seorang pengawal. Meski arogan, Taeyong adalah pria dengan hati selembut kain sutra. "...Maaf."

"Lupakanlah." Jaehyun mendengus. Melihat gestur orang ini, ia terlihat menyesal sekali dan hal itu membuat Jaehyun merasa sedikit bersalah karena berucap terlalu kasar padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Masih menunduk. Kali ini alasannya karena ia tidak ingin Jaehyun tahu kalau dia adalah Raja Prudia.

"Kenapa mereka menangkapmu seperti tadi? Kau bukan kriminal, kan?" Jaehyun akan menabrakkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada pohon besar ini bila ternyata ia berada pada pihak yang salah.

"Tidak...! Aku bukan penjahat!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jaehyun saat menyangkal tuduhannya. Menyadari mereka saling pandang, buru-buru Taeyong menunduk lagi.

Jaehyun memandanginya dalam diam sambil kembali menyandarkan punggung pada tembok dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada. "Oke, baiklah. Sebelumnya, bisakah kau lepas tudungmu? Hanya melihatnya saja aku merasa gerah."

"Aku lebih nyaman begini." Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman pada mantel.

"Kenapa? Kau botak? Aku janji aku tidak akan tertawa. Lepas saja."

Entah kenapa, Jaehyun ini benar-benar menipiskan kesabarannya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya, tidak―hey!?"

Tangan Jaehyun cepat menyela kalimat Taeyong dan sigap menarik tudung mantel itu dari atas kepalanya. Taeyong buru-buru membalikkan badan sambil menutup muka.

 _Gawat kalau sampai ia ketahuan!_

Jaehyun tak memberikan waktu pada sang raja untuk memasang kembali kerudungnya dan dengan segera membalik badan Taeyong untuk kembali menghadapnya serta melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah Taeyong.

"Apa sih yang kau―" Kalimat menggantung di udara, Jaehyun mendadak diam memandangi paras Taeyong yang kini pasrah akan nasib selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau pemaksa begini, sih? Sial..." gerutu Taeyong sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan salah satu rakyatnya yang kurang ajar ini. Tatapan mata Jaehyun tak dapat ia definisikan maksudnya.

"...Cantik." Adalah apa yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Jaehyun yang masih memandangi Taeyong tanpa berkedip. Paras rupawan dalam balutan kulit seputih susu yang terlihat sangat halus bak porselen cina.

Taeyong yang kaget akan komentar Jaehyun segera menoleh cepat padanya, dahi mengerut tipis disertai tatapan heran. "Ha?!"

"Ha?" Jaehyun yang tersadar menampar pipinya keras sedetik kemudian. Hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Taeyong mendalam.

"Maaf, aku... ngelantur." Salah tingkah. Kedua pipinya merona merah tipis dan Jaehyun jadi tak berani melakukan kontak mata. Takut terhipnotis lagi.

Kerutan dalam pada dahi Taeyong tak kunjung mengendur. "Kau tak kenal aku?"

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya mungkin saja aku dan kau lebih dari sekedar kenal?" Jaehyun menjawab. Saat ini daun terlihat lebih menarik untuk dipandangi olehnya.

"Ah, seriuslah!" Balon kesabaran Taeyong meletus, menghempas rayuan klasik Jaehyun jauh-jauh.

"...Tidak, aku tak mengenalmu. Aku mengenal semua orang yang ada di desaku. Dan kau bukanlah salah satunya." Jaehyun kembali normal dan Taeyong bernapas lega ia tak harus membenturkan kepala Jaehyun ke pohon terdekat.

"Serius? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Hey, memangnya kau orang penting yang harus aku kenal?" Jaehyun menggeleng singkat. "Dengar, ya. Kemungkinan besar mereka menangkapmu karena kau ini mungkin saja menyelundupkan diri tanpa izin ke desa ini."

Rasanya Taeyong ingin menjawab kalau desa ini itu miliknya namun ia tahan. Untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa membiarkan ego menguasai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu. "Terserahlah. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku pasti sudah terlambat. Kau bisa sendiri dari sini, 'kan?"

"Yeah, kurasa. Aku akan pergi ke Kedai Middlemere karena aku lapar." Ia kembali menutupi sebagian wajah dengan kerudung mantel.

"Baiklah, tuan penyihir. Semoga di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu di situasi yang lebih baik dari yang tadi." Jaehyun melempar senyum lebar nan ramah dan kemudian melambai singkat. Ia melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan para pengawal tadi. Dan hati kecilnya sungguh berharap bisa kembali melihat wajah rupawan itu.

Taeyong memandangi punggung Jaehyun yang perlahan menjauh lalu memandang ke arah lain yang akan membawanya ke kedai tersebut. Baru saja mengambil dua langkah ke arah yang berlawanan, Taeyong sudah berbalik dan berlari kecil pada Jaehyun.

"Aku ikut kau saja."

Jaehyun menoleh dengan bias keterkejutan di air mukanya. "Ha? Aku bukan pergi untuk makan, lho."

"Aku tahu. Pokoknya aku mau ikut, sudah diam." Taeyong melangkah dengan angkuh di samping Jaehyun, fokus mata lurus ke depan.

Reaksi Jaehyun kemudian adalah senyum malu-malu dan secara bersamaan terlihat jenaka juga sambil berkata, "Baru bertemu sebentar dan kau sudah takut kehilanganku?"

Taeyong mendengus dalam diikuti dengan tinjuan yang diberikan pada lengan Jaehyun. Ia harap penduduk desa ini tak sekurang ajar orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mimpi saja kau."

.

.

.

Benar-benar minta maaf karena chapter kedua tidak segera saya publish dikarenakan masih susahnya mengatur jadwal. _I am a sloth writer, tho._

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Maaf kalau saya berbelit-belit, ya? Masih dalam proses belajar. Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya dan semoga kalian masih akan lanjut membacanya! Then, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

_**Reliant**_

 _Chapter 3: Revelation_

.

.

 _"Aku menyesal atas pertemuan ini."_

.

.

"Ah, tunggu di sini sebentar,"

"Mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja. Kau mau mengikutiku kemana-mana seperti anak anjing?"

"Jaga mulutmu, bodoh. Aku hanya bertanya. Pergi sana."

"Hehe.. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Berisik."

Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah toko kecil yang dijaga oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran dengan tenang.

"Permisi. Bibi, apa kau punya roti?"

Mata sang wanita beralih dari barisan kalimat yang memenuhi kertas ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang tidak terlalu ramah.

"Tentu ada. Roti biasa? Roti isi?" Pemilik toko bertanya sambil melipat korannya.

Wajah Jaehyun mencerah. "Wah, ada roti isi? Tolong roti isinya dua!" Tas yang disampir menyilang di bahu ia rogoh, mencari uang yang disimpan di dalamnya.

Pemilik toko bergerak dari kursi, mengambilkan dua roti yang Jaehyun minta dari dalam etalase dan menaruhnya di hadapan Jaehyun.

Roti tersebut berbentuk memajang dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran di kedua sisi. Bagian tengahnya dibelah dan diisi oleh campuran sayuran dan daging cincang. Senyum mengembang di air muka Jaehyun.

"Berapa semuanya, Bi?"

"Panggil saja aku Kakak, anak muda."

Senyum Jaehyun mendadak jadi terlihat sumbang. "...Ahahaha."

"Semuanya 1000 _luce*_." Pemilik toko mendengus melihat reaksi Jaehyun.

Buru-buru ia taruh selembar uang di atas meja dan mengambil kedua roti isinya. "Terima kasih, Bibi! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Si pemilik toko hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap punggung Jaehyun yang menjauh dari pandangan. Selanjutnya, ia kembali membaca koran yang semula dilipat.

"Aish, aku merinding sekali..." gumam Jaehyun setengah berbisik sambil beberapa kali menoleh kembali ke arah toko yang ia datangi baru saja.

"Merinding kenapa?"

Jaehyun menoleh pada si penanya, matanya yang sungguh hitam menatap dengan binar penasaran. "Bukan apa-apa, tuan penyihir."

"Aku bukan penyihir!" Pria dengan mantel berkerudung, Taeyong, merengut sebal akan julukan yang seenaknya Jaehyun buat.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

Taeyong membisu. Tentu saja ia tak boleh memberitahukan namanya.

Jaehyun menghela napas pasrah. Bukan hanya sekali ia menanyakan nama orang di hadapannya ini. Namun, jawaban yang ia dapat tetaplah sama. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja. Tangkap ini."

"Hm?" Kedua tangan Taeyong terbuka untuk menangkap bungkusan yang Jaehyun lempar padanya. "Roti?"

"Ya, karena kau tak jadi sarapan di Middlemere, makan saja ini."

Taeyong memandangi roti isi di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini isinya apa?"

Dahi Jaehyun berkerut. Pertanyaan yang aneh untuk ditanyakan, menurutnya. "Sayuran dan daging?"

Taeyong merespon dengan mulut yang membulat, "Oh." Sepasang manik sehitam jelaga memandangi roti isi di tangannya dengan takjub. _Ternyata sayuran dan daging cincang bisa dibuat makanan sesederhana ini._

Jaehyun terkekeh singkat melihat reaksi yang Taeyong tunjukkan, "Kau tak pernah makan roti isi?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, "Meskipun pamanku sering mengajakku kesini, aku―" Seketika ia terkesiap dan hampir saja menghancurkan roti dalam remasan tangan. Ia hampir keceplosan!

Kendati merasa penasaran, Jaehyun tak berniat memojokkan pemuda ini dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. "Yah, kalau ini pertama kalinya untukmu, coba rasakan saja sekarang."

Melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum lebar, suasana hati Taeyong terasa membaik. "Baiklah."

"Ayo makan sambil jalan. Aku bisa terlambat dan anak-anak nakal itu akan marah padaku." Jaehyun juga membuka roti isi yang masih tersisa satu. Setelah menguras tenaga untuk kabur dari orang-orang kerajaan, ia jadi lapar lagi.

"Makan sambil jalan? Itu tidak sopan!"

Lagi, Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, menatap heran pada pemuda bermantel yang menatapnya galak. Entah kenapa mengingatkan Jaehyun pada sang Ibu.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang dari golongan atas yang terikat oleh kesopan-santunan, kau tahu," Jaehyun berpendapat sambil mengulas senyum menahan tawa.

Mata Taeyong melebar mendengar apa yang Jaehyun tuturkan. _Oh, tidak._

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau memang dari golongan atas? Masuk akal kalau aku tak mengenalimu." Ia melanjutkan sambil menelisik figur pemuda dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda lembut tersebut.

Panik. "Bukan, aku―"

"Kau pangeran dari kerajaan mana?" Pertanyaan Jaehyun selanjutnya membuat Taeyong mengerjap mata tak percaya.

 _Dia ini bodoh, ya?_

"...Aku bukan pangeran! Rakyat biasa sepertimu. Hanya saja, orangtuaku cukup tegas soal kesopan-santunan dan aku jadi terbiasa..." Ia lantas mengambil langkah cepat sambil membuka bungkusan roti dengan gugup. Taeyong terpaksa bohong lagi.

"Hoho, tuan penyihir akan mencoba melanggar ajaran orangtuanya. _Rebel boy_!" Senyum jahil mengiringi perkataan yang dilantunkan dengan nada jenaka.

Taeyong mendengus dan melirik sinis pada Jaehyun, sudah cukup ia menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tulang kering pemuda gagah yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan sambil terkekeh puas, "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, tuan penyihir. Silahkan dimakan rotinya."

Taeyong membuang muka dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Jaehyun menyusul dan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Ia mengambil gigitan pertama pada roti di kedua tangan dan ekspresinya melunak.

"Wah, seenak itukah? Kau terlihat tidak marah lagi, tuan."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepala disertai senyuman kecil dan lantas kembali melahap rotinya.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul saat memandangi betapa lahapnya Taeyong memakan roti isi itu. Ia pun ikut mencobanya. Berbeda dengan Taeyong, ia membisu dan berhenti mengunyah beberapa saat. Taeyong yang tak sengaja melirik ke samping, bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Jaehyun.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menarik-narik ujung kaus Jaehyun untuk menarik atensinya.

"Ha? Oh, ya. Ini enak sekali! Aku sampai tak dapat berkata-kata!" Ia kembali seperti sedia kala meski Taeyong melihatnya seperti memaksakan diri. *Aku tak boleh terlalu peduli, bukan hakku untuk penasaran.*

"Benar, 'kan? Dan porsinya cukup untuk membuatku kenyang sampai malam," respon Taeyong yang segera dibalas tawa oleh Jaehyun. Yang ini terlihat alami tanpa paksaan.

"Porsi kecil begini? Kau pasti makannya sedikit sekali, ya? Aku butuh tiga roti ini supaya kenyang!"

"...Perutmu terbuat dari apa?"

"Hmm, karet? Hahaha."

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Jaehyun menghabiskan rotinya sembari melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa. Kedua pipinya yang menggembung, terlihat penuh saat mengunyah. Ekspresi senang yang ia perlihatkan saat mengunyah makanan. _Lucu_.

Jaehyun menyadari saat Taeyong senyum-senyum sehabis memerhatikannya. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa sedikit gugup? Entahlah. Ia menyapukan tangan ke daerah sekitar bibir, takut ada remah-remah roti di sana. Menyadari bahwa ia makan dengan rapi, barulah Jaehyun melontar tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan melihatmu makan. Dan aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan itu." Jawaban Taeyong terdengar seperti rayuan tersirat untuk Jaehyun. Ia tersipu-sipu.

"Bukan hanya kau yang berpikir begitu, sih. Tapi, kau harus tetap makan roti ini. Jujur saja, meski kau memakai mantel tebal begini, aku masih bisa tahu betapa kurusnya tubuhmu." Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehyun mengambil pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang begitu pas di genggaman, terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Aksi dadakan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong terkesiap, meskipun ia tak memiliki niatan untuk menarik tangannya.

"Urus dirimu sendiri saja." Taeyong menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaehyun saat merespon sebisanya.

Jaehyun terkekeh akan respon _tsundere_ Taeyong. "Jagalah kesehatanmu, tuan penyihir."

Sesuatu di balik lapisan kulitnya berdesir mendengar kalimat Jaehyun yang terdengar begitu tulus. Desirnya cepat sampai ke jantung dan Taeyong jadi merasa malu pada diri sendiri saat mengetahui seorang pria asing baru saja membuat jantungnta berdegup di atas normal.

Tak ada respon verbal dari Taeyong atas itu, ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia menarik tangan dari genggaman Jaehyun dan kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

"...Lee."

"Huh?"

"Namaku Lee." Taeyong tak menoleh sedikitpun, merasa malu.

"Oh, akhirnya! Panggil aku, Jaehyun." Dengan semangat Jaehyun menyusul langkahnya.

"Omong-omong, apa kita sudah dekat dengan panti asuhan?" Dialihkan pembicaraannya dengan cepat.

"Sebentar lagi! Aku sudah telat, sih. Hari ini salah satu anak panti berulang tahun! Kau tahu, dia anak yang manis dan polos sekali!" cerocosnya antusias.

"Kau sepertinya suka anak kecil."

"Kau membencinya?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan Winwin, nanti akan kukenalkan." Jaehyun mengacungkan ibu jari. Winwin adalah anak kesayangannya di panti asuhan tersebut.

 _Tak ada salahnya bila aku datang melihat. Kapan lagi aku bisa sebebas ini?_

"Baiklah." Taeyong mengiyakan seraya melempar senyum pada Jaehyun.

"Jujur saja, wajah tersenyummu membuatku sedikit, kau tahulah."

Salah satu alisnya terangkat, ia bingung. "Tidak, aku tak tahu."

"Baiklah. Kau jangan marah dan menganggapku aneh." Jaehyun menoleh pada Taeyong seraya tersenyum lima jari.

"Katakan saja?"

"Ini aneh, tapi sama seperti kau yang menyukai melihatku makan, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum. Senyummu sedikit berbahaya untuk jantungku. Kadang degupnya bisa tak beraturan. Hahaha. Berlebihan, ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk singkat, "Aku merinding."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Tawa Jaehyun berderai. Lebih tepatnya menertawai diri sendiri.

"Kau normal, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kalau menyukaimu itu tidak normal?"

Pupil matanya melebar kaget, Taeyong lupa bernapas pula. "Ha-hah?"

"...Hei, wajahmu memucat, tuh."

Taeyong menghembus napas panjang lewat mulutnya. "Kau membuatku jantungan!"

"Hahaha! Ekspresi yang lucu, sungguh! Kau harus liat muka―wow wow, ampun Lee." Godaan Jaehyun terhenti saat kerahnya ditarik oleh Taeyong yang kesal setengah mati.

"Cepat jalan. Jangan ngobrol lagi!" Taeyong melepaskan kerah Jaehyun dan kemudian kembali melangkah cepat.

"Aih, marah pun, dia tetap terlihat begitu indah." Jaehyun berbisik pada diri sendiri seraya mengikuti langkah Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Panti Asuhan Kidea. Begitu yang tertulis pada papan kayu besar yang terpasang di atas bangunan menyerupai rumah tersebut. Bangunan sederhana dengan taman kecil penuh bunga di bagian kanan dan kiri halaman depan. Tempatnya terlihat nyaman.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Tak apa-apa? Dia kan tak mengundangku. Bagaimana kalau aku diusir?"

Kepolosan yang aneh dari si Taeyong ini membuat Jaehyun gemas. Tadi soal tata cara makan yang sopan, sekarang undangan. _Sungguh, keluarga macam apa yang mendidiknya?_

"Hey, kau pikir ini acara ulang tahun bangsawan?" Jaehyun tertawa mengejek. "Kau tak perlu undangan resmi untuk datang. Semua orang bisa melihatku tampil. Semakin banyak orang yang melihat sulapku, aku semakin senang."

Sekonyong-konyong air mukanya mengeras mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaehyun. _Dia bilang apa tadi? Sulap?_

"...Kau pesulap?"

"Yeah! Satu-satunya pesulap di desa Rion dan mungkin desa-desa lainnya. Keren, 'kan? Sayangnya aku harus beroperasi diam-diam karena raja baru Prudia itu membenci sulap. Cih, memangnya aku bakal menyukai orang macam dia? Mimpi saja."

Tangan Taeyong mengepal. Begitu kencangnya sampai buku-buku jari memutih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Taeyong sangat membenci pesulap. _Dari semua orang yang ada di desa ini, kenapa harus Jaehyun yang menjadi penolongnya?_

Takdir sial.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Lee?" Jaehyun menggoyang pundak Taeyong dan serta-merta ditepis kasar olehnya. Tentu saja Jaehyun terkejut.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu!" Bahu Taeyong bergetar hebat.

Terkejut kuadrat. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong, derap-derap langkah tegas serta teriakan beberapa orang mengusik Jaehyun. Saat ia melihat dari balik punggung Taeyong, para pengawal kerajaan tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sial! Ayo kita memutar! Aku tahu jalan belakang―argh!" Kata-kata yang tak terselesaikan berganti jeritan saat lengannya diputar dan ditekan ke punggung sambil tubuh Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun jatuh ke tanah.

Debu jalanan terbang ke udara sebagai akibat dari robohnya tubuh Jaehyun. Taeyong menindih di atasnya.

"Akh, sial! Kau kenapa, Lee!?"

"Yang mulia! Apa yang terjadi?" Pemegang komando mendekat terlebih dahulu ke arah mereka.

"Dia pesulap. Akhirnya serangga berhasil kutangkap..." Taeyong berkata. Saat keduanya beradu tatap, tatapan Taeyong menjejakkan rasa jijik.

"Dia orangnya? Hei, kalian! Tangkap begundal ini! Ikat dia!"

Senyuman sinis terbentuk di bibir Taeyong saat mengetahui macam-macam emosi yang terpancar dari mata Jaehyun.

"Ya, Tuan Pesulap. Aku adalah raja yang kau benci. Aku, Lee Taeyong. Takdir sungguh kejam, bukan? Kita yang saling membenci ini, tanpa tahu identitas masing-masing, terlihat begitu akrab sebelum ini. Menjijikkan. Aku jadi ingin memuntahkan roti pemberianmu."

"Brengsek...! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus merayakan ulang tahun Winwin! Kau tahu, kan?! Hanya ulang tahun ini saja! Kau bisa membawaku nanti!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan anak itu melihat penipu di acara ulang tahunnya."

Air muka Jaehyun menggelap seketika. "Kau bilang apa?"

Seringai Taeyong melebar. "Penipu."

Emosi Jaehyun yang meledak disertai erangan marah, membuat tubuhnya memberontak dengan kasar sampai Taeyong terlempar ke samping.

"Begundal busuk! Kau berniat menyakiti Yang Mulia?!" Beberapa pengawal merangsek maju menahan Jaehyun.

"Tch. Tak ada gunanya memberontak. Kau kalah jumlah." Taeyong segera berdiri, membersihkan debu jalanan dari mantelnya dengan angkuh.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah panti asuhan dengan ekspresi kekecewaan juga kesedihan. Winwin adalah anak yang penting untuknya. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, Jaehyun malah mengingkari janji. Itulah saat ia melihat wajah dari anak yang berulang tahun dari balik tirai jendela.

"Winwin..." Jaehyun membelalakkan mata. Detik berikutnya, Jaehyun menggigit bibir sambil mengalihkan pandang. "Maafkan aku, Winwin..."

Taeyong melirik acuh ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Jaehyun. Seorang anak memandanginya dari balik jendela dengan air mata di pipi. Seorang wanita memeluknya dari belakang, menahan anak itu untuk tidak keluar dari dalam panti dan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Sedikit bagian dari hatinya terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi sedih sang anak.

Segera Taeyong membuang muka sebelum hatinya digoyahkan. "Kita kembali ke kerajaan!"

"Baik!"

Jaehyun membisu saat ia diseret paksa oleh para pengawal. Kemarahan serta kebencian yang ditujukan pada punggung angkuh Taeyong terpancar kuat dari sepasang manik matanya.

"Taeyong..." Ia mendesis penuh penekanan, penuh amarah.

Air muka Taeyong pun tak ada bedanya dengan Jaehyun. Meski ia menangkap Jaehyun, bukan berarti ia bisa langsung merasa puas. Taeyong terjebak dalam campuran emosi-emosi yang ia rasakan sampai dada terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kedai menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar, mengejutkan siapapun yang tengah berada di dalam kedai. Seorang pemuda membungkuk di depan pintu, napas tersengal-sengal. Johnny dan ayahnya saling pandang sebentar sebelum Johnny memutuskan mendekatinya.

Ditepuknya bahu si pemuda, "Hei, Ten? Kenapa kau jauh-jauh dari Echocia sampai kemari? Aku dan Jaehyun akan menemuimu―"

"J-Johnny... Johnny.. Jaehyun... Istana... Jaehyun..." Pemuda berambut mangkok itu tak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan benar namun firasat Johnny jadi tidak enak.

"Hei, tenanglah dulu. Atur napasmu. Dan katakan dengan jelas." Johnny menegakkan tubuh Ten dan merangkul pundaknya. Ten mengatur napas sesuai perintah Johnny sambil meremas kemeja pria tersebut.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau Jaehyun saat ini tertangkap dan sedang ditahan di istana! Johnny, kita harus bagaimana...?"

Dugaan negatif yang berusaha Johnny buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya ternyata adalah fakta yang tengah terjadi. Riuh-rendah suara para pelanggan yang kasak-kusuk perihal masalah ini terdengar dari balik punggung lebar Johnny. Ayahnya bergerak mendekati dua pemuda ini dengan kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di parasnya.

"Ayah―"

"Tenang, Johnny. Tenang. Ayah akan keluar untuk mengurus ini. Tolong minta yang lainnya untuk tetap bekerja menggantikan Ayah dan kau. Kau temani Nak Ten dan bawa dia ke kamarmu di atas." Salah seorang pekerja mendekat dengan sebuah jaket dan topi dan membantu memasangkannya pada pria tua itu.

"Baik, Ayah. Tolong bantu Jaehyun."

"Ya, ya. Dia juga anak Ayah sama sepertimu. Kalian berdua jangan kemana-mana, oke?" Dengan itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan kedainya.

"Ayo, Ten. Kita ke atas. Semuanya, kami mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang terjadi. Silahkan nikmati kembali waktu kalian dengan tenang." Johnny memasang senyum ramah pada para pelanggan yang menatap mereka dalam diam dan penuh rasa ingin tahu sambil menggiring Ten berlalu dari kedai menuju ke rumahnya yang ada di lantai dua Kedai Middlemere.

.

.

.

*Luce = mata uang Kerajaan Prudia

 _Maaf karena di sini akan ada beberapa member NCT yang akan kubuat jadi anak kecil. Hahaha. Ayo coba tebak siapa aja? /hoi_

 _Anyway, happy reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner

_**Reliant**_

 _Chapter 4: Prisoner_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Serius? Roti basi? Kau pikir aku burung?"_

 _._

.

.

Disclaimer

Meminjam member NCT tanpa sepengetahuan mereka demi kepentingan imajinasi yang sudah mebludak di pikiran. Fanfiksi belaka yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan asli setiap member.

.

Alert

Kemungkinan besar OOC. Beberapa kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan, adegan menjurus seksual atau adegan aksi yang _bloody._ Mohon membaca dengan bijak dan berilah kritik atau saran yang membangun bila diperlukan.

Pintu gerbang istana Kerajaan Prudia perlahan terbuka ketika iring-iringan kereta kuda yang membawa Taeyong dan tahanannya, Jaehyun, sampai. Taeyong berada di kereta pertama sementara Jaehyun berada di kereta lainnya dengan dijaga beberapa pengawal kekar untuk menghindari perlawanan. Begitu masuk, kereta yang membawa Taeyong dan Jaehyun berpisah jalur. Kereta kuda Jaehyun berbelok, melewati gerbang yang lebih kecil dan membawanya ke bangunan lain yang letaknya di belakang bangunan utama istana. Jaehyun duduk diam memandangi tempat yang ia datangi lewat celah sempit antara tirai kecil yang menutupi jendela. Meski dengan sekali lihat saja, Jaehyun bisa menyadari kesuraman tempat yang sedang ia lewati ini.

Bahkan penjara yang ada di desanya masih lebih baik dari ini, menurut Jaehyun. Pikiran negatif seperti kemungkinan dirinya disiksa sampai mati lalu mayatnya dibawa ke bukit tak jauh dari wilayah Prudia yang merupakan sarangnya burung pemakan bangkai dan membuangnya disana memenuhi kepala Jaehyun. Bohong kalau ia tidak takut. Ia tidak mau mati di tempat yang menyedihkan sebagai orang yang menyedihkan pula.

"Hei, aku tak akan mati, 'kan? Kau tahu, aku punya anak dan istri yang harus kunafkahi. Kumohon mengertilah." Jaehyun mencoba mencari belas kasihan para pengawal minim ekspresi dengan _sedikit_ kebohongan.

"Keputusannya ada di tangan Raja," jawabnya singkat tanpa memandang pada Jaehyun. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun memiliki kekuatan super yang bisa membuatnya menghajar habis-habisan pengawal kerajaan dan kabur.

 _Yeah, si raja brengsek berwajah manis itu,_ rutuk Jaehyun dalam hati. "Kau harus tahu, jika aku sampai mati di sini, aku akan bergentayangan di kerajaan dan menebar kutukan mematikan pada setiap penghuninya."

"Diam!" bentak pengawal lainnya yang duduk tepat di samping Jaehyun. Suara nyaringnya membuat Jaehyun refleks mengumpat karena gendang telinganya terasa hampir saja pecah.

"Sialan, kau tak perlu berteriak," gerutunya dalamvolume suara yang lebih rendah, hampir berbisik.

Tepat setelahnya, kereta berhenti. Seorang pengawal membuka pintu kereta dan melompat turun lebih dulu. Yang membentaknya tadi, segera merenggut lengan bajunya kasar dan mendorongnya keluar dari kereta, dengan kasar pula. Entah karena memang tuntutan pekerjaan atau dia sebal pada Jaehyun. Ia diseret masuk ke dalam bangunan minim pencahayaan yang temboknya terbuat dari tumpukan batu dengan obor di sisi kanan dan kiri yang menerangi langkah mereka. Kedua matanya melihat sekeliling, meneliti. Tak ada jendela. Tak ada pintu lain selain yang baru saja ia lewati. Untuk kabur dari sini sepertinya ia membutuhkan persiapan yang amat sangat matang. Salah langkah sedikit, jaraknya dengan dunia akhirat bisa makin dekat.

Lorong yang hanya diterangi api di obor-obor tersebut terasa begitu panjang dan seperti tiada akhir. Ia belum menemukan satu sel-pun sedari tadi. Padahal ia membayangkan akan melihatnya di sisi kanan dan kiri dengan penjahat-penjahat haus darah yang tangannya terjulur ke luar jeruji, siap merenggut siapa saja untuk dihajar. Imajinasinya kadang memang berlebihan.

"Apa masih jauh? Aku lelah dan lapar..." Jaehyun mengeluh sambil mengusap perutnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau tidak ada di posisi untuk mengeluh. Kunci mulutmu rapat-rapat."

Jawaban menyebalkan yang ia dapatkan dibalas dengan mulut yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar seperti sedang menguap dan ditujukan pada pengawal yang tadi menyahutnya. Pengawal lain di belakangnya, menampar kepala Jaehyun agar ia berhenti bertingkah.

Ketika lorong akhirnya bercabang, pengawal membelok dan barulah ditemukan pintu-pintu besi yang rapat tertutup di kedua sisinya. Jaehyun lantas digiring pada pintu ketiga di sisi kiri setelah belokan.

"Wow, seperti kamar tidur. Yah, hanya saja kamar tidurku lebih ceria," komentarnya dengan senyuman ketika pintu besi dibuka.

Tak ada yang merespon perkataannya. Punggung Jaehyun didorong kasar sampai ia masuk ke dalam ruangan berpetak kecil dengan ranjang tunggal berdipan besi berkarat di pojok, jendela kecil berjeruji di bagian atas tembok batu yang sulit dijangkau kecuali memiliki tinggi dua meter lebih, sebuah meja kecil kosong di sisi yang berseberangan dengan ranjang yang entah fungsinya untuk apa. Tapi mungkin bisa Jaehyun gunakan untuk menghantam kepala seseorang.

Jaehyun duduk di bawah, bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan kepala di antara kaki yang ditekuk. "Ironi. Ayah, anakmu saat ini dipenjara di istana kerajaan yang sangat kau cintai sampai kau rela mati demi manusia-manusia sampah ini, hanya karena rajanya membenci apa yang kulakukan. Sungguh, wilayah ini bisa hancur bila dipimpin raja kekanakkan macam dia. Jika ayah masih hidup dan mengabdi padanya, aku tak mau memanggilmu ayah lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus merasa beruntung kalau Ibumu seang berada di daerah lain mengurusi pertemuanmu, nak. _Gosh..._ Mau sampai kapan mau bertingkah begini?"

"Paman, aku bosan, suasana istana ini menyesakkan. Apa salah kalau aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar layaknya orang lain?"

Taeyong yang sudah memasuki gedung utama istana segera dihadapkan pada sang paman yang sekaligus adalah penasehat kerajaan sejak jaman ayahnya memimpin. Ia juga bertanggung jawab membimbing serta mengawasi Taeyong agar bisa bersikap selayaknya Raja.

"Paman bisa memahami perasaanmu, namun aku sama sekali tak bisa membenarkannya. Tapi kau bukanlah _orang lain_ , Taeyong. Kau seorang raja, kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus kau emban demi masa depan Prudia dan desa-desa yang dinaunginya. Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa hidup seperti kebanyakan orang yang kau temui di desa, kau tak bisa."

Taeyong mendengus sebal. Pamannya bisa jadi orang yang sangat menyenangkan atau sangat menyebalkan. _Tapi dia masih lebih baik dari Ibu,_ batinnya.

"Kudengar kau tidak pulang sendiri. Siapa orang malang yang kau bawa? Yang tengah mendekam di penjara?"

"Seorang pesulap." Taeyong menjawab enggan pertanyaan yang pamannya ajukan baru saja.

Hening sesaat, "Kau serius?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak serius? Mereka pantas dipenjara karena mereka meraup uang dari warga dengan cara menipu."

"Taeyong. Kau tak bisa memukul rata semua pesulap seperti itu. Sulap bukanlah bentuk—"

Tegas Taeyong memotong perkataan sang penasehat, "Berhenti. Apapun yang kau katakan tak akan mengubah pendirianku. Tidak akan kuizinkan siapapun mengeluarkannya dari penjara jadi jangan coba-coba, paman."

Saat pamannya tak terlihat akan merespon lagi, Taeyong membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi diikuti dua pengawal, meninggalkan pamannya yang hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada punggung Taeyong yang menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Taeyong tak lagi mampir ke tempat lain dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia melepas jubah gelap dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah sebelum menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang. Ia menghela napas kasar. "Jaehyun brengsek... Kenapa kau harus pesulap?"

Kembali dengusan ia hembuskan sembari duduk melipat kaki di atas ranjang. "Apanya yang kenapa, Lee Taeyong? Memangnya si Jaehyun itu siapa? Dia bukan siapa-siapa! Ya, bukan siapa-siapa. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Jika rumor ini menyebar, tak ada lagi pesulap yang berkeliaran di wilayahku."

Tak peduli seberapa banyak kata-kata yang ia pakai untuk meyakinkan diri, Taeyong masih merasa, entahlah, bimbang?

" _Memangnya kalau aku menyukaimu itu tidak normal?"_

Taeyong reflek menampar pipi kanannya keras saat kepingan kenangan yang seharusnya tak muncul itu terputar di kepala begitu saja.

"Dari segalanya kenapa harus itu yang aku ingat? Sial... Aku sudah gila..." Tubuhnya kembali terhempas pada ranjang empuk dengan wajah yang dibenamkan pada bantal. Taeyong mengerang, sebal karena perasaan yang campur aduk.

Pada saat yang sama, penasehat kerajaan sedang dalam perjalanan ke penjara istana ditemani oleh beberapa pengawal. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong karena ia tak ingin membuat amarah Taeyong kembali meledak-ledak. Ketika ditemui, Jaehyun tengah duduk diam dengan kepala menengadah pada jendela berjeruji. Langit sudah gelap pertanda malam sudah hampir tiba. Dari punggungnya, Jaehyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa kalian sudah memberikannya makan?" Penasehat berbisik pada salah satu pengawal pengiringnya yang juga bertugas sebagai sipir penjara ini.

"Tentu sudah, Tuan. Lihat, dia bahkan menghabiskannya meski pada awalnya mengeluh." Sipir menunjuk pada piring dan gelas besi yang ada di sisi Jaehyun, bersih tanpa ada sisa.

"Tentu saja aku komplain. Kau memberiku roti yang keras dan susah digigit dengan kentang tumbuk dan segelas air saja. Itu tak akan cukup untuk memenuhi giziku. Aku bahkan tak punya salah apa-apa yang dapat merugikan kerajaan yang agung ini." Jaehyun menyela tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Jangan bicara sebelum diperintah, tahanan!"

"Ssh, ssh. Tolong jangan berteriak di dekatku yang sudah tua ini. Kalian boleh menunggu di luar, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan anak muda malang ini."

"Jangan, Tuan. Bagaimana bila ia menyerang Anda? Dengan membawa Anda kemari saja sudah melanggar perintah Yang Mulia."

"Dia hanya pesulap. Bukan kriminal. Kami hanya akan mengobrol santai. Benar, kan, nak?"

"Yeah. Semarah apapun aku pada kalian, aku tak akan mengotori tanganku jadi berhentilah khawatir seperti seorang perawan, prajurit." Penasehat tertawa mendengar sahutan Jaehyun yang tentu saja membuat prajurit-prajurit bersumbu pendek ini tersulut.

"...Kami akan menunggu tepat di luar pintu. Kupegang kata-katamu, begundal." Dengan itu, mereka segera keluar dengan pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya ditutup agar mereka bisa segera masuk bila kejadian terburuk terjadi.

"Boleh pak tua ini duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Kalau Anda tak masalah duduk di lantai berdebu yang mungkin akan membuat pantat Anda gatal-gatal nanti, Pak Tua."

"Aku bisa merasakan kekesalanmu dari setiap kata yang kau ucapkan, anak muda. Tampaknya keponakanku benar-benar berulah, ya?" kekehnya sambil mendekat pada Jaehyun dan perlahan duduk di samping Jaehyun.

"Oh, jadi Anda kemari mewakili Yang Mulia yang Agung?" Jaehyun mendengus.

"Tidak juga. Aku kesini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak benci pesulap seperti Taeyong."

Jaehyun melirik ke samping pada pria yang rambut serta brewoknya sudah sebagian besar memutih, ia merasa sangsi pada perkataan sang penasehat.

"Paman tulus, lho."

" _Well,_ itu sedikit menghibur. Jadi, kenapa paman kemari diam-diam? Apa paman ingin membebaskanku?" _Katanya dia adalah paman si raja sialan itu, kan? Dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu!_

Sang penasehat menggelengkan kepala diiringi hela napas panjang, "Sayangnya, meskipun aku ingin, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku, nak."

Jaehyun cemberut, kecewa pada jawaban yang diberikan. Taeyong hanyalah raja yang baru naik tahta. Harusnya mudah untuk membuat Taeyong melepaskan Jaehyun, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku kemari setelah aku mengetahui namamu, Jung Jaehyun."

"Ada apa dengan namaku?" Dahinya berkerut sembari ia menolehkan kepala untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah pria tua ini.

"Aku dekat dengan ayahmu selama ia mengabdi di sini. Ia benar-benar menakjubkan." Jaehyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yeah, sudah seharusnya Ayahku itu terkenal, bukan?" balasnya dengan nada getir.

"Ya, dia selalu bertempur dengan hebat. Sayang sekali dia adalah pria yang kelewat kaku. Dia selalu saja susah diajak minum."

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya Anda berhenti basa-basi dan katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin Anda katakan." Jaehyun menghindari topik nostalgia yang paman itu angkat karena Jaehyun sama sekali tak ingin tahu soal Ayahnya dari orang yang memanfaatkan beliau.

"Hohoho, kau tak suka pembicaraan santai ini? Baiklah. Kau tahu, seminggu lagi, istana akan membuka sayembara terbuka untuk memilih prajurit yang dikhususkan untuk mengawal raja."

"Tidak."

"Maaf?"

"Aku tahu apa maksud Anda. Tapi jawabanku tidak. Aku tak akan mau jadi prajurit seperti Ayahku yang bodoh itu. Apalagi mengawal bayi yang kalian sebut sebagai raja? _Hell no._ " Giginya menggeretak, ia menahan emosinya tetap dalam kendali.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk membusuk di sini?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya lembut dan menyenangkan. Jaehyun tak bisa merasakan bagian mana dari pria ini yang buruk.

Ia terdiam, tak menjawab. Siapa, sih, yang mau membusuk di penjara sampai tubuhmu membusuk tanpa seorangpun sebagai teman? Dengan hanya roti sekeras batu dan kentang tumbuk sebagai makanan? Dalam sebulan, Jaehyun bisa menebak kalau tubuhnya akan sekurus bambu. Namun dirinya juga tak mau jadi prajurit.

"Kau 'kan belum tentu terpilih. Kalau kau gagal, kau bebas."

"Heh, aku tak sebodoh itu. Anda pasti akan meloloskanku. Karena aku memiliki darah pejuang di nadiku." Sinis ia menjawab. Salah besar bagi pria ini untuk berpikir bahwa Jaehyun adalah pemuda naif.

"Pintar. Tubuhmu itu tubuh pejuang. Dilatih sedikit pun, kau akan setara dengan kekuatan beberapa komandan prajurit di sini."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan. Tapi, jawabanku tetap tak berubah. Aku tak ingin mati untuk seseorang. Kalau aku harus mati, itu hanya karena aku yang menginginkannya." Matanya nyalang menatap si pria tua, sama sekali tak goyah.

"Kau tak perlu mati untuk Taeyong, Jaehyun."

"Lalu, aku boleh melemparnya ke dalam api dan kabur menyelamatkan diriku bila kami terjebak bersama?"

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Jaehyun tak lagi menjawab.

"Dengar. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Akan kuusahakan untuk membebaskanmu dari sini. Tapi, bila bukan seorang _Jung_ yang menjaga Raja Prudia, kau bisa menebak kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Sudah selesai? Anda boleh pergi bila sudah."

"Kau tak ingin mengobrol santai dengan paman?"

"...Kecuali paman punya sesuatu yang bisa paman berikan padaku."

"Hahahaha, dasar anak bandel. Tapi untungnya aku kemari dengan sedikit persiapan, nak. Di balik jubah mahalku ini... tunggu. Ini adalah sulap. Aku akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mungkin kau inginkan."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya enggan. "Paman, jangan main-main di hadapan pesulap sejati sepertiku."

Kembali pria ini terkekeh senang. Dari balik jubahnya, ia mengeluarkan sepotong besar roti dan daging beserta sekantung air. Mata Jaehyun segera berbinar-binar senang melihat apa yang ada di tangan pria itu.

"Wow...! Tunggu, ini bukan penyuapan supaya setelah aku menerimanya, aku akan mengawal dia, kan?"

"Bukan, bukan. Ini bentuk maafku karena tingkah laku keponakanku yang telah merepotkanmu." Ia menyodorkan semuanya pada Jaehyun yang segera diterima dengan senyuman lebar.

"Paman sebaik ini punya keponakan yang begitu. Dunia kadang memang tak adil."

"Kau benar. Lihat aku. Aku kelihatan lebih tua dari umurku sebenarnya karena Taeyong." Ia mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap janggutnya.

"Paman. Paman memang tua."

Pintu besi mendadak diketuk dari luar. "Tuan, sudah saatnya kembali. Yang Mulia bisa curiga bila Anda telat menghadiri makan malam."

"Ah, ya ampun. Aku sampai tak sadar waktu." Ia melempar senyum pada Jaehyun yang masih memandangi makanan di pangkuannya yang terlihat seperti harta paling berharga yang dia punya. "Aku harap aku tak harus kembali kemari di lain hari. Anak baik sepertimu tak cocok dengan tempat ini."

"Katakan itu pada keponakanmu, paman." Jaehyun membalas dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Bersabarlah. Kau pasti tak akan lama di sini. Perasaan paman bilang begitu."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Jaehyun membuka mulut, "Terima kasih, paman."

"Ssh, tak perlu. Ah, tunggu sebentar, ya. Paman pinjam bahumu." Satu tangan ditumpu pada bahu Jaehyun supaya tubuh tuanya bisa berdiri. Jaehyun yang sadar akan itu, berniat bangun dan membantu namun ditolak oleh si pria tua.

"Kau tahu, Taeyong sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik dan manis. Ia hanya punya... kenangan buruk yang sedikit mengubahnya." Adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh sang penasehat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun.

"Tapi, paman, itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk memenjarakan siapapun yang ia benci." Dengan suara kecil ia menjawab sambil memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang perlahan ditelan kesunyian.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan update karena minimnya waktu untuk menulis. Dan maaf karena Jaeyong tidak ada dalam satu scene di chapter ini jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, hoho. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang menikmati cerita ini!_


End file.
